


One Day More

by Thecurtaincall11



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Protective Oga Tatsumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecurtaincall11/pseuds/Thecurtaincall11
Summary: Kids bring out the best of people. So what happens when a physical and mentally de-aged Furuichi happens. Well, you got everyone acting like idiots and Oga just trying to get his best friend back.*occurs right after Furuichi's soul is recollected*
Relationships: Furuichi Takayuki & Oga Tatsumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	One Day More

Several pairs of eyes were on the small body that was in the middle of the circle. For the second time in two nights, the group of Ishiyama students was together for the sake of Furuichi and Oga. And for the first time since last night, the group excluding Oga and Toujou got their first look at Furuichi.

But even the two males were surprised when they stared down at the newly resurrected Furuichi. Because a small child was now drowning in a pool of clothes in front of them.

"What the hell is this?" Oga growled while glaring at the other first year in the group whose demon was responsible for this. He hadn't slept for over twenty-four hours and right now he didn't think he could handle any more of this bullshit. He just wanted his best friend back.

Akahoshi looked at the small child in the center of the circle who was staring back at them. He noticed how the child was carefully avoiding the glare from Oga. He wondered if the other knew he was sending the child a death glare.

The bandages that had been wrapped around his chest were now littering the ground. The scar that marked his chest was bare for all to see. His pants were falling and the poor kid was struggling to keep them up by bunching them up in his fists. Before the others could question him, he took off his jacket and dropped it like a blanket on the child. But it didn't save him from glare from Oga.

With all eyes on him, he decided this was the best time to explain Furuichi's current situation. With a shrug of his shoulders, he explained. "Makes sense to me."

"How the hell does this make sense?" Oga interrupted with an annoyed expression dominating his face.

"Well Mammon said the prolongation of his body without a soul was going to have terrible consequences. Look at it this way. Every half-day costs half his life. You guys took a whole day to get the pieces. So he was sixteen years old which was cut to eight. And now he's four. Makes perfect sense."

The majority of the delinquents were nodding their heads in agreement at the explanation. While few only sighed and turned their attention to the now four year old child. The four year old was staring back at them with wide and caution filled eyes.

All members of the group were staring at him with some sort of intensity, whether it be an annoyance, want, or confusion. Oga was the first to step away from the circle and quickly snapped at the four-year-old. "Whatever. C'mon, Furuichi, we're going home!"

The four-year-old's wide eyes stared up at him and he visibly hesitated.

"Why does, Furuichi, get to go with you?" Yuka demanded. Her comment had the child freezing and grabbed the others' interest. "You already have to watch,Beel." Yuka continued and she was already grabbing Furuichi by the arm and dragging him to her side. Her head was already filling with adorable activities he and she could do.

"Yeah, you look like you're about to fall over right now. You shouldn't be in charge with another child." Nene joined in and had one hand protectively on Furuichi's head. "Here, Furuichi, come with us, we can buy some crepes on the way home."

"No, he's coming with me." Oga seethed while walking towards his best friend. But before he could retrieve Furuichi back from the two Red Tails, two demons snatched him.

"He shouldn't be in the line of danger," Hecadoth said in a scolding tone while he handed the child to Agiel. The female demon cooed at the small sized general and hugged him tightly while saying sweetly to the humans. "We can protect him at our place until you find a solution."

"I volunteer." A small voice entered the fray, while Toujou raised his hand slightly. His statement was however drowned by Yuka's louder declaration that was said at the same time.

"Kanzaki-sempai and I will take care of him. His house is really nice and full of guys with guns. And Futaba-chan and he can play!

"I like this idea." Kanzaki mumbled as he just remembered that tomorrow he had to babysit the little brat. And since tonight was spent running and kicking more asses, he wasn't in the mood to humor the kid.

Nene stepped aside from Yako and had a look of betrayal as the plan didn't have her involved. Not one to be beaten she pulled Chiaki next to her and proclaimed. "Chiaki has two brothers. She knows how to handle kids!"

Oga who had just got Furuichi from the two demons and had Beel screeching in his ear said coldly. "She let those brothers strap him to a toy car. Furuichi isn't going with you." He barely dodged the plastic bullet that was fired from a gun.

A new voice entered the fray when Kunieda said. "The dojo is a peaceful place. He looks like he needs that." Looking at the frazzled child, she couldn't help but have her protective instincts come into overdrive.

"I volunteer," Toujou stated a little louder, but once again his voice was lost when Akahoshi decided to speak out.

"Why don't we let the kid pick."

This stopped all the forces and all eyes were back on the child in the middle of the circle who had seconds ago had several hands that were pulling in him in different directions. He had yet to speak a word the entire time, and everyone wanted to hear what Furuichi would say.

Feeling the stares, he looked down and avoided all eyes. After a few tense moments a small voice answered.

"I wanna go with, Oga."

A shit-eating grin appeared on the contractor and Beel's face and they turned to the others in victory. But it quickly fell when Furuichi walked over to Akahoshi. Grabbing on to his pant leg, he turned away from the others and looked up to peer at his face.

A moment of silence rang through the group until it was smashed when all the delinquents yelled. "That's not, Oga, you idiot!"

"It's not?" Furuichi looked around the group, his cheeks growing red in embarrassment. The girls plus Toujou suddenly wanted to hold the adorable child even more. But their want was translated into demonic glares at the child.

Their glares were cut off when Akahoshi smirked at the group and picked up the small child. "Well, the kid has chosen. We're off." Before any of them could argue, a wall of flames separated the two groups. When the flame died, Akahoshi was walking away, already a distance from them.

"Bring him back you wannabe!" Oga yelled before taking off.

"Stop fake Oga!"

"Hold on, General!"

"Give us back our, general, you pathetic human!"

"Dammit, Furuichi, fight back!"

"Yeah! Don't get stolen like a sack of rice!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, but I've always wanted to explore this story more. Let me know if anyone else wants funny drabbles of this story.


End file.
